Eyes On Me
by kari-chan FFVIII
Summary: orginele titel ne ? dit is een verhaal over Julia en Rinoa. hoe Rinoa aan haar moeders ring kwam en als ik later meer hoofdstukken upload gaat het verder over Rinoa ... ik ben slecht in summaries


**Een van mijn eerste fanfics (hehe 'k ben ook nog met een andere bezig) Het heeft wat met Rinoa en Julia te maken en met eyes on me ik weet nog niet zeker of ik 't maar bij een hoofdstuk hou of dat door ga ...  
Rede van het verhaal ... Ikwilde iets met de scenevan Julia en Laguna en ik wilde gewoon watover Rinoa's kindertijd/jeugd of hoe je dan ook wil noemen (ook over andere maar oki ik heb hier dus eerder een idee voor gevonden) en ik kwam er op door dat ik lekker FFVIII zat te spelen :) een stukkie is ook uit het spel met de dialoogen naar nederlands vertallt ik hoop dat dat er een beetje mooi uitkomt ... voor mensen die alleen nog niet gespeelt hebben en ooit willen kan 't alleen wel een spoiler zijn (of je moet 't niet erg vinden al stukkjes eerder te weten)  
ik begin het eventjes met de tekst van _Eyes on Me_ ... (mooi liedje :3) **

**Disclamer: FFVIII is helaas niet van mij maar van SquareSoft/Enix ...  
_

* * *

_**

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar _

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown, then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out, then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown, then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
_

_

* * *

_

**Memories:**  
Een mooi zacht geluid van de piano vulde de kamer. Julia speelde een melodie die ze al vaak gespeelt had ze had er zelfs een tekst bij bedacht ooit toen voor Laguna. Rinoa liep naar de piano toe ze had net een beetje gedanst op de andere muziek van haar moeder maar deze luisterde ze altijd liever. Ze keek naar haar moeders gezicht die altijd liet zien dat haar moeder ergens aan dacht.  
Rinoa kende het lied dat erbij hoorde ook. Haar moeder had het al vaak gezongen en het ook aan haar geleerd. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en begon zachtjes met de muziek mee te zingen. Zodra Julia de zachte stem van haar dochter hoorde keek ze met een glimlach naar Rinoa en stopte met spelen.  
Rinoa deed direct haar ogen open.

"Mama warom stop je ?"

"Je kan zo mooi zingen" Julia keek haar dochter met een glimlach aan.

"Kom je bij me ziten ? Dan vertel ik je iets het gaat over het lied dat je net zong" Rinoa liep meteen naar haar moeder en ging naast haar op de piano stoel zitten  
Julia dacht na_ (Is dit wel iets wat je aan een vierjarige verteld ? Ze zal er zeker nog niet veel van begrijpen ... aan de andere kant ze is al bijna vijf en ik wil haar nog die ring geven.) _Julia keek eventjes naar de ring die ze in haar hand hield en het zilveren kettingkje die haar dochter droeg_ (Ik wil graag dat ze ergens het hele verhaal weet en ik kan alles nog over vertellen als ze ouder is en het wel helemaal begrijpt)_ Julia keek Rinoa aan.  
"Zal je goed luisteren ? je zal nog niet alles begrijpen." Rinoa knikte langzaam ze wilde het best horen.  
"Goed" en Julia's gedachtes gleden trug naar het hotel waar ze altijd in de hotel-bar op de vleugel piano speelde.

(A/N: Ik probeer alleen op te schijven wat zich in Julia's herinering afspeelt ze verteld het wel anders aan Rinoa)  
Het was weer een gewone avond Julia liep de trap af naar de hotel bar waar ze elke avond voor muziek zorgde. Gelijk waren er veel ogen op haar gericht zo als meestal waren er veel soldaten die in de bar eventjes rust konden vinden. Voordat ze plaats naam voor haar vleugel keek ze heel eventjes naar het hoekje waar hij altijd zat. Laguna zat er weer met zijn beste vrienden. En met een glimlach nam ze plaats en begonnen haar handen over de toetsen van de vleugel een van de gebuikelijke melodien die ze al vaak gespeelt had te spelen. In de hoek waar Laguna zat werd zachtjes gefluisterd.  
Niet veel later stond Laguna op en liep hij in de richting van Julia. Ze keek op _(Wil hij iets zeggen ?)._ Laguna greep met een wat pijnlijk gezicht naar zijn been draaide zich om leek zich nog even te bedenken en liep dan met een beetje ongemaklijke gang trug naar zijn plaats. _(Hij wilde wat zeggen ! jammer alleen dat hij last van zijn been kreeg.)_ Julia nam zich voor nog even naar hem toe te gaan als ze klaar was met spelen ze had verder deze avond toch niks bijzonders te doen.

Even later na het spelen liep ze rustig naar het hoekje waar de drie vrienden nog aan het praten waren ...  
"Zeg wat je wil !" Laguna zuchte "Julia is zeker mooi ..." (A/N: in het engels klinkt dit veel beter verder ... ik kan niet goed vertalen -.-)  
Julia giegelde zachtjes toen ze dat hoorde en stond nu niet ver van hun tafel.

Kiros keek op en zag Julia staan "Aaa ..."

"Hunhhh...?" Ward keek verbaast op en dannaar Julia die nu maar een metertje van hun plaats stond.  
Laguna's vrienden hadden meteen door dat ze voor Laguna kwam en ze stonden op.

"Laguna, we gaan nu" zei Kiros snel en ze liepen weg.

"H-Hey !Warom die haast ?"

Ward liep nog even trugen zei:"Wij redden ons wel. Doe rustig en blijf nog even, Laguna" en hij liep Kiros achterna.

Julia was nu naar Laguna gelopen en stondachter hem. "Mag ik ?"

Laguna draaide zich om en keek een beetje geschokken "Aaaaa ..." en hij ging een beetje aan de kant.

"Heb ik iets verstoord ?" Vroeg Julia beleefd omdat hij een minuut geleden nog met zijn vrienden zat te kletsen.

"N-N-N-Nee helemaal niet. N-Neem plaats" En hij ging zitten

Julia giegelde"Gaat het ?" Julia keek hem aan en nam plaats

"Zo'n beetje ..."

"Hoe gaat het met je been ?"

"B-Been ? Oh, dit !'t is goed. Gebeurd altijd als ik nerveus ben" zei hij met een kuchje

"Was je nerveus ?"

"Oh ja. Ben ik nog steeds zo'n beetje ..."

"Je kan rustig doen. Je hoeft niet nerveus te worden in mijn buurt"

"Oh, sorry."

"Zeg ..." Julia begon te fluisteren "Zou je niet liever ergens prive willen praten ? Ik heb een kamer hier."

Laguna stond geschokken op "I-In je kamer ?"

"Weetje ..." Julia ging weer fluisterend verder "Het is best lastig hier gewoon te praten. Iedereen luisterd mee."

Ze keek Laguna aan die ergens weer een beetje rustger leek te worden en ging verder nog steeds zachtjes maar niet helemaal fluisterend "Als het je leuk lijkt, kom dan alsjeblieft langs. Ik zou graag met je praten. Of wil je niet ?"

"Natuurlijk wil ik !"

"Dan ga ik alvast en wacht ik op je. Vraag naar mijn kamer bij de receptie, oke ?"

En Julia stond op en liep naar boven. Bij de receptie bleef ze even staan.

"Goede avond.Er komt zo een man met lang bruinhaar en blauwe ogen naar me vragen. Als hij komt wijs hem dan de weg naar mijn kamer"

"Oke wordt geregeld. Goede avond Julia."

En ze liep verder naar haar kamer. Ze was blij eindelijk kon ze rustig met hem praten met hem samen zijn.Praten en in zijn ogen staren.  
Haar kamer was een gezellig Hotel Kamertje voor zichzelf het was erg comfertabel had twee bedden wat stoelen een klein tafeltje bij het raam waar je lekker op een stoel kon zitten en naar buiten kijken en een wat grotere tafel. Verder had het nog een mooie badkamer alles wat ze nodig had was er dus eigendlijk wel.

Julia stond nu in haar kamer op Laguna te wachten. Seconden die minuten leken en minuten die uren leken voor haar gingen voorbij tot dat ze een geklop op haar deur hoorde. _(eindelijk)_ dacht ze met een lach die al meteen op haar gezicht te zien was. Ze liep naar de deur en liet Laguna binnen ...

"Leuk dat je gekomen bent, dankje"

"Je ... je ... hoeft geen dankje te zeggen ...uh bedankt dat je me hebt uitgenodigd"  
(A/N: is niet helemaal het zelfde ik weet maar je kan niet altijd recies vertalen lukt mij teminste niet)

"Neem maar plaats"

Laguna liep door de kamer naar het bed stond weer op en liep naar een stoel waar hij ook op ging zitten en weer opstond. Hij keek er een beetje verward bij waardoor Julia moest giegelen. Hij liep naar Julia en ... _(wil hij alweer gaan ?)_

"Ga je nu al zo vroeg ? We hebben nog niet eens met elkaar gesproken"

"Nee, dat is het niet. Het is gewoon dat ik een grote fan van je ben en ik ben echt een beetjenerveus, weet je"

"Dus darom kom je zo vaak naar me luisteren"

"Zag ... Zag je me ?"  
Laguna keek een beetje geschokken en rende een beetje door de kamer en liep daarna heen en weer.  
Julia ging rustig verder praten ze hoopte dat hij wat minder nerveus zou worden.

"Je was altijd aan het lachen terwijl je luisterde, is het niet ? Je hebt prachtige ogen. Ook al zien ze er nu een beetje angstig uit. Maak je maar geen zorgen ik ga ze er niet uitplukken en op eten. Ik wil alleen praten en daarbij in die ogen staren. Zou je wat willen drinken ? Wat dacht je van wijn ?"

"Ik droom zeker ..." _(Het is geen droom Laguna)_

De tijd ging voorbij en Laguna was echt rustiger geworden (of zou het door de wijn komen ?). Hij sprak nu normaal en vertelde van alles Julia vond het heerlijk naar hem te luisteren en hem beter te leren kennen ...

(A/N: bla bla bla ik heb eigendlijk nie zo'n zin om dat stuk waar hij bijna alleen kletstte vertalen vinden jullie 't heel erg ? in het kort: Hij verteld dat hij niet zo van vechten houd maar wel van reizen. Hij verteld over zijn vrienden en dat hij graag journalist zou willen worden om mensen te vertellen over de dingen die hij heeft meegemaakt)

Nog meer tijd ging voorbij ... (en Laguna bleef praten)

"Yikes ... Ik praat alweer te veel" Hij stopte met praten en keek Julia vragend aan ...

"Wat is er ?"

"Vertel me wat over jezelf. Zo als... jou dromen voor de toekomst"

"Ik .. Ik zou graag willen zingen. niet alleen piano spelen maar ook zingen"

"Oh. Ik zou het heelgraag willen horen"

"Maar ik kan niet. Ik benniet goedin teksten verzinnen"

"Hmm ... dat moet lastig zijn."

"Maar, Dankzij jou, kan ik denk ik wel wat verzinnen"

"Dankzij mij ...?"

"Ja ... Al die gezichten die je me hebt laten zien. Tijden dat je gewond was, bezorgd ... Of diep van binnen pijn voelde ... Je lach, je gezicht, je ogen. Je hebt me iets laten zien ... Ik denk dat ik een lied kan bedenken."

"Wow ... Ik droom zeker weten..."

Jula pakte zijn hand en kneep er even in "Het is geen droom, toch ?"

In eens hoorde ze de stem van een van Laguna's vrienden Kiros die zei dat ze weer verder moesten ... (A/N: om eerlijk te zijn wist ik niet helemaal hoe ik dat moest vertalen)

"Kunnen we elkaar nog een keer ontmoeten"

"Natuurlijk ! Ik moet je nog horen zingen"

...  
Julia zuchte ze had hem daarna nooit meer gezien ...

Rinoa keek naar de grond ze dacht na ... Even later keek ze op " Ooh Laguna heeft je met het liedje geholpen ?" zei ze met een lach

"Ja ..."

"hoe ?"

"Ik was verliefd dan kan je makkelijker liedjes bedenken"

"Wat is dat... verliefd?" Rinoa keek haar moeder vragend aan

"Dat is als je heel veel echt heel veel van iemand houd ... iemand heel lief vind"

"Ik vind jou ook heel lief mama. Ben ik dan verliefd op je ?"

"Nee het is anders meer zo als Papa en ik ..."

"Ben je verliefd op papa ?"

"Ja. Darom gingen we trouwen."

Rinoa liet zich van de piano stoel glijden en liep naar en foto die aan de muur hing en wees er naar  
"Dat was toch toen jullie gingen trouwen ?"

"Ja"

"Mooi. Mama je hebt een hele mooie jurk aan. Je lijkt een beetje op die ene prinses uit mijn sprookjes boek !"

"Vind je ?" Julia ging naast Rinoa staan en keek ook naar de foto ...

Rinoa knikte "Ja"

"Weet je als mensen gaan trouwen geven ze elkaar een ring. Kijk maar" Julia liet haar hand zien waar een gouden ring aan zat

Rinoa keek er even naar ze had die al vaker gezien ...

"Weetje warom ze ringen gebruiken ?"

"Nee"

Julia liet nu haar oude verlovings ring zien "Kijk ringetjes zijn altijd rond zonder begin en zonder eind. Het betekend dat je voor altijd samen blijft. Jij mag deze hebben."

"Wij blijven ook altijd samen ?"

"Ik blijf altijd je mama. Als je later groot bent wil je liever ergens anders wonen denk ik" Julia deed de ketting van Rinoa af en hing de ring er aan.

"Kijk zo heeft je ketting een mooie hanger." Ze ging toen weer achter Rinoa staan en deed haar ketting trug om.

Rinoa pakte de ring vast en bekeek hem nu heel goed "Mooi ... Dankje mama" ze lachte en gaf haar moeder een knuffel.

De rest van de avond verliep gewoon zo als de meeste avonden ... Fury zou er nog bij komen en de rest van de avond verbrachten ze dan met z'n drieen. Tot dat Rinoa dan naar bed moest. Ze stond er op dat haar vader en moeder haar allebij naar bed zouden brengen ...

"Verhaaltje-verhaaltje-verhaaltje ..." Klonk het door haar slaapkamer.

Rinoa pakte haar sprookjes boek en liep naar haar ouders "Samen voorlezen ?"

Julia en Fury keken elkaar aan"Goed." "Maar eerst ga je je bed in"

"Oke" zei Rinoa vrolijk en ging in haar bed zitten

Niet veel later zaten haar ouders allebij bij haar bed en lazen uit het sprookjes boek voor ...

"En ze leefden nog lang en gelukkig" Julia klapte het boek dicht en legte het naast Rinoa's bed

Rinoa zuchte "Nou al afgelopen ?Het was zo mooi !"

"Morgen lees ik weer een verhaaltje voor oke ?" zei Julia ten ze op de rand van Rinoa's bed ging zitten.

"Ik ga naar de woonkamer. Welterusten Rinoa" zei Fury toen hij opstond en te kamer uitliep.

"Welterusten Pap"

Julia deed de ketting bij Rinoaaf "Vind je het erg als ik deze voor je bewaar ?"

Rinoa schudde haar hoofd

"Je mag hem dan weer omdoen als je het eerst aan mij vraagt."

"Warom ? het is toch mijn ringetje nu?"

"Ja dat is het ook darom hangt die nu ook aan jou ketting zie je ? Als je acht jaar oud bent mag je hem van mij zelf bewaren."

"Oke. Mag ik hem morgen om."

"Ja. Maar nu wel goed gaan liggen dan kan ik je instoppen" Rinoa deed wat haar moeder zei en liet zich instoppen

"Welterusten lieverd" en Julia gaf haar dochter nog een nacht zoentje.

"Welterusten mama" Rinoa deed haar ogen dicht en draaide zich een beetje om.

Julia liep met een kort zacht slaapliedje de kamer uit en liet de deur op een kier staan ...

* * *

**Oke hier stop ik maar ik ga meschien wel nog door met dit verhaal alleen wil ik daar voor ook een beetje verder met FFVIII zijn (ik ben nog maar net begonnen met het spelenvandat spel). Ik hoop dat jullie 't een beetje leuk vonden (ik vind zelf somige stukjes zwak ... komt ook omdat ik niet zeker wist hoe ik 't anders zou moeten opschrijven)... en hopelijk kan ik ooit ook een paar fanfics in het Engels schijven (of een goede vertaler vinden :P ) R&R please :3**

**Miriam - Kari-chan FFVIII**

**Oh ja het kan zijn dat somige worden die ik over het hoofd gezien heb aan elkaar zitten door de edit/preview er kunnen ook nog wat spellings fouten is zitten omdat ik geen spellings check op mijn word progamma heb (of ik weet niet waar het zit kan ook nog) En ik kan ook geen goede online Nederlandse vinden (wel Engelse maar daar heb ik hier niks aan helaas).**


End file.
